


Snarry: A Love Story

by AngelMoline96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: so I wrote this story a few years ago and I have just now gotten the courage to actually share it with people outside of my close friends. i'm not great at descriptions so all you really need to know is Severus and Harry are together please leave a comment telling me what you think feed back is welcome. WARNING: MPREg,Sexual content later
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and review thank you

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

Harry’s POV:

“Dobby, can you get Draco from Hogwarts and bring him here for me?” i asked my house elf as i went upstairs to my room. 

“Of course Harry,Sir. Dobby will be right back.” with that said he left to go get Draco. Once i got up to my room, i went over to my bed and laid down to rest. As soon as i layed down, i felt my little girl kick. I smiled as i placed my hand on my stomach. I still can’t believe that Mira will finally be here in two more months. I just wish her papa, Severus Snape, could be here with me but he isn’t and i’m just going to have to raise her with Draco’s help. I sigh as the flashbacks started.

FLASHBACK:

“Harry,Love?” my love asked me in a nervous tone of voice. I turned to face him as i said,  
”Yes Sev?” “I love you.” i gasped. I couldn’t believe he finally said the three words that i’ve been waiting to hear from his lips. I smiled as i ran into his arms and hugged him to me. 

“I love you too Sev. you have no idea how long i’ve been waiting for you to say those three words.” And with that we shared a passionate kiss….  
END OF FLASHBACK

I felt tears start to form in my eyes as i remembered how happy i was back then. Why did it have to end?!

FLASHBACK:

“Sev,you are my soulmate and i never want us to part.” i said as he hugged me close to him.

“Neither do i love. I want us to stay together forever just like this.” i laughed as he pulled me even closer to him….  
END OF FLASHBACK

I felt the tears start to fall as the break up resurfaced in my memory……

FLASHBACK:

“Harry, are you alright? You haven’t really been yourself lately.” Draco asked me on our way to Care of Magical Creatures class. 

“Yeah, i’m fine, i just think i’m getting sick.” i said as we were passing the Great Hall. 

“Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey just to make sure that it isn’t serious. You know Severus will worry about you if you don’t get better.” Draco said.

“Yeah, you’re right, do you mind coming with me? Sev’s in his office talking to someone.” 

“sure Harry. Let’s go up before we head to class.” so we headed up to the hospital wing and once we got there, i wet over to one of the empty beds and sat down while Draco went to go get Madam Pomfrey. A few seconds later, Draco and Madam Pomfrey walked over to where i was sitting. Draco sat by my side,while Madam Pomfrey did a full body scan on me. Then she put her wand down and turned to me as she said,

”Well Harry,” i looked at her and said,

”yes Madam Pomfrey?” 

“you’re going to have a baby.” i was shocked at the news but i was also really happy. 

“Are you sure?” she smiled and said,

”yes i’m sure Harry.” Then Draco and i left the hospital wing and started to walk to the front of the school. 

“So Harry, what are you going to do? You know Severus doesn’t want children.” Draco said.

”i know but i’m still going to tell him.” 

“if you’re sure” I nodded. 

“If he doesn’t want anything to do with it let me know and i’ll help you.” 

“thank you Draco.” i then gave him a hug and went down to Sev’s office. Once i got to his office, i saw that his office door was open and i could tell that he was mad about something. 

“Sev I…” 

“Don’t start Harry, i already know about you and Jay.” 

“what are you talking about Sev?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me.Goyle saw you two in the hallway holding hands.” I walked up to him,put my arms around his waist, and said,

”Sev, i would never hurt y…”

“Stop! Just go!” Then he pushed me away from him with so much force that i fell backwards and onto the stone floor hard. I was shocked but then i got up off the floor and ran as fast as i could out of his office and out of Hogwarts.  
END OF FLASHBACK….

I couldn’t help but cry even harder as i relived the whole memory.


	2. eleven years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to the wizarding world

Chapter 2:Eleven years later

HPOV:(Eleven years later)

“Mira,Teddy,let’s go we need to get your school stuff. You leave for Hogwarts Tomorrow!” i called up to my daughter and my son. 

“Coming daddy.” i heard Mira call back. 

“Harry, you need to calm down.” Draco said as he came into the room. 

“I can’t Draco. All i can think of is that potions bitch finding out that Mira is his daughter.” i said as i put my leather jacket, black fingerless gloves and my black combat boots on. 

“He won’t. Trust me, he won’t suspect a thing. Besides you’re going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher so you’ll be at the school the whole time.” i sighed as i got my key to the house and put it into my pocket. 

“Dobby!” i called for my house elf. “

Yes Harry,sir?” “will you make sure that all my things are packed and ready for tomorrow?” 

“of course Harry Sir.” He then left and a few second later, my son and daughter came down the stairs holding hands. 

“We’re ready daddy. Sorry it took us so long but i couldn’t find my other shoe.” i went up to her,gave her a hug and said, 

“it’s alright princess, i’m not mad.” Then i let go of her,opened the front door and we all left the house to go get my kids school stuff.

Draco’s POV:

Once we were in Diagon Alley, i took Teddy’s hand to make sure he didn’t get separated from us. 

“So Harry,where should we take them first?” i asked. He turned to me and said,

”Let’s take them to Ollivander’s first.” i nodded and we headed over to the wand maker.

HPOV:

Once we walked into the shop, i put my dark sunglasses on to hide my green eyes so Mr.Ollivander won’t recognize me. 

“Hello, welcome to Ollivander’s! I am Mr. Ollivander. What can i do for you today?” Mr.Ollivander said. 

“My son and my daughter need to get their wands.” i said in a non interested voice. 

“Alright and they’re names are?” i then walked up to stand in between Mira and Teddy, pulled off my sunglasses and said, 

“Mira Lily Potter and Teddy Remus Potter.” i then heard Mr. Ollivander gasp and i smirked.

“Well,uh,let’s go get you two your wands then.” then i stepped back from my two kids and leaned against the wall to wait for them.

DPOV:(a few minutes later)

We’ve gotten everything Mira and Teddy will need for this year and had dropped everything back at the house. Now we’re going into the Leaky Cauldron for a family dinner. When we walked inside, i immediately saw the Weasley’s and Hermione sitting at a table. I turned to Harry and said,

”the Weasley’s and Hermione are here.”  
HPOV:  
I looked over to where Draco was looking and saw them. 

“Why don’t you go get a table and get the kids settled. I’m going to surprise the shit out of everyone in this place.” i then went over to the bar, told Tom what i wanted to do, he agreed, i got into place, the light’s went off and i smiled.

DPOV:

As soon as the light’s went off, i knew what Harry was up to. Then the spot light went on and i could see him smiling as the music began.

HPOV:

As soon as the music started, i looked into my daughter’s beautiful green eyes,gave her a small smile and began to sing

Harry:Have you lost your way?  
Living in the shadow of the messes that you made  
And so it goes  
Everything inside your circle starts to overflow

Then i looked over to where George Weasley was sitting, saw that he was looking at me, i walked over to him and i sang the chorus.

Harry:Take a step before you leap  
Into the colors that you seek  
You get back what you give away  
So don't look back on yesterday  
Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the aftermath  
Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the aftermath  
Then i walked over to Hermione, took her hand and i sang the next part to her.

Harry:You feel the weight  
Of lies and contradictions that you live with everyday  
And it's not too late  
Think of what can be if you rewrite the role you play

I let go of her hand, went up to Ron, took my hair out of it’s ponytail and looked into his eyes as i sang the Chorus again.

Harry:Take a step before you leap  
Into the colors that you seek  
You get back what you give away  
So don't look back on yesterday  
Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the aftermath  
Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the aftermath  
In the aftermath  
Then i walked to the front of the table so everyone could see me,took my sunglasses off, and heard them gasp as i sang the next part.

Harry:Before you break you have to shed your armor  
Take a trip and fall into the glitter  
Tell a stranger that they're beautiful  
So all you feel is love, love  
All you feel is love, love

Then i walked over to where Draco and my kids were, took Mira’s hand as Draco took Teddy’s and we all walked back to where everyone was as i sang the rest of the son.

Harry:Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the aftermath  
Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the aftermath  
Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the aftermath  
In the aftermath  
In the aftermath  
In the aftermath(Aftermath by Adam Lambert)

Once i was done singing, the light’s came back on and i smiled down at my little princess. 

“Daddy! That was amazing!” my little princess said as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug and i kissed the top of her head and said,

”Thanks Mira, i’m glad you liked it.” Then i heard someone get up from their chair, turned around and saw that Fred had stood up.

FRED’s POV:

I couldn’t believe that Harry was standing in front of me and that he had a little girl. 

“Hello Fred.” Harry said in an unemotional tone. 

“Harry? Is that really you?” i asked in shock. 

“Of course it’s me! Who else would it be?” he said. 

“Now Lion, you shouldn’t yell at him. It’s not his fault he doesn’t recognize you.”  
HPOV:

Draco really knows when to start acting like my boyfriend. I leaned into him and said, 

“you’re right Dragon.” He smiled and kissed me gently. 

“So Harry, how have you been? We’ve missed you.” Hermione said coming over to us. 

“I’ve been worse, but i’m happy” i said turning to look at Draco again and gave him a smile. 

“Lion, how about we have them come over to our house so we can catch up.” Draco suggested. 

“Alright, why don’t we all go back to my house and catch up.” the Weasley’s nodded, i took Mira’s hand and everyone joined hands and we apparated to our house. Once we got to the house, i called,

”Dobby,Kreacher, we have company! Please get in here” a few seconds later, there was a crack and Dobby and Kreacher appeared in the living room. 

“Welcome to Master Harry’s house! May we get you anything?” Dobby asked. 

“No thank you Dobby, but you can take the kids upstairs and help them get ready for bed. Then once they’re ready for bed you can bring them back down here.” 

“Of course,Harry,sir.” then Mira,Teddy, and Dobby headed upstairs. 

“Please sit down.” Draco said as we headed into the living room. Once we were in the living room, Draco and i sat down on one of the couches while the Weasley’s sat down on the chairs and the other couch. 

“So,Harry, are you rejoining the wizarding world now?” Ginny asked me. I took Draco’s hand and said,

”well, yeah, i’m the new Defense against the dark arts teacher and the new head of Gryffindor house. So i kinda have to. Besides my kids are starting at Hogwarts tomorrow.” then Mira and Teddy came down the stairs,walked over to us and sat down. I pulled my princess onto my lap and hugged her to me. 

“So, do we get to know their names?” Molly Weasley asked with a small smile on her face. I then looked at Molly and said,

” this little princess on my lap is my daughter, Mira Lily Potter and this little prince sitting next to me is Teddy Remus Potter.” then Mira got up off of my lap and said,

”It’s nice to meet you all. My daddy has told me all about you guys.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too sweetie,” Molly said with a smile.


	3. Harry's Big entrance

Chapter 3:Harry’s Big entrance

HPOV: (The next morning)

Well it’s time for us to go to Hogwarts and i’m really hoping that my kids will both be in Gryffindor house. 

“Are we ready to go?” i asked my kids. They both nodded, we joined hands and apparated to Hogsmeade where a carriage was waiting to take us to Hogwarts. Once we got into the carriage, i turned to Draco and asked, 

“Are you ready to help me with my big entrance tonight?” Draco smiled, took my hand and said, 

“of course i am. I want your big entrance to surprise the shit out of everyone.” 

“Uncle Draco!” Mira yelled. 

“What princess?” Draco asked her confused. 

“You just used a bad word.” 

“i did, didn’t i? I’m sorry princess. It won’t happen again.” 

“ok. You’re forgiven.” then Mira gave Draco a hug and i couldn’t help but give a small smile.

DPOV: (Outside of Hogwarts)

“Are you going to wear your dark sunglasses inside that way no one recognizes you?” i asked Harry as we got out of the carriage. 

“Of course i am. But i’m also not going to talk so can you talk for me?” 

“sure Lion.” then i took his hand in mine, laced our fingers together, and we walked inside with our kids. Once we walked inside, i put my sunglasses on and i noticed that Severus Snape was there waiting for us. So i leaned in close to Harry and whispered, 

“the potions bitch is waiting for us.” he then whispered, 

“Stick with the plan. We pretend we’re a couple and that Mira and Teddy are my kids.” i nodded and we started walking towards Snape. Once we were in front of Snape he said, 

“Welcome to Hogwarts, i am Severus Snape, the potions master.” i turned to give Harry a look and he gave me a small nod. 

“I am Draco Malfoy, and this is my boyfriend, he prefers to be called Luke, and these two are his kids, Teddy and Mira.” i said with a smirk on my face.

Severus’s POV:

I couldn’t believe that my godson,Draco Malfoy, was standing right in front of me after eleven years.

“Draco, where have you been for the past eleven years? You just disappeared.” i was surprised to see him in front of me after all these years.

DPOV:  
I couldn’t believe Snape was asking me where i’ve been but doesn’t ask how Harry’s doing! I frowned and said,

“why do you care where i’ve been when you didn’t care about Harry! I don’t even know how my best friend is doing! I haven’t seen or talked to him in eleven years!” then i felt Harry’s hold on my hand tighten slightly and i knew he was telling me i needed to shut the fuck up. I sighed and looked at Harry. Then Harry gave me a small smile,i leaned in closer, he put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. Then when we pulled away, i noticed a piece of his hair had come loose from his ponytail so i took the piece of his hair and tucked it behind his ear. Then i turned back to Snape and said, 

“So are you just going to stand there?” he then turned and started walking so we followed him.

HPOV: (After the Sorting)

“Harry! They’re both in Gryffindor house!” Ginny said as she ran back into the room. 

“That’s good, i’m glad my kids are in my house.” then i turned to the others and said, 

“Are you all ready to scare the shit out of everyone?” they all nodded,Draco took my hand and we got ready to start.

SPOV:

Suddenly the lights in the Great Hall went out and the floor started to open in the middle as something rose up from underneath. Then music began to play as spot lights came on and fog started to roll across the hall. Then i noticed the guy Luke in the middle of the stage. He had his long hair pulled back into a ponytail and a smirk on his face. He was wearing a tight fitted red shirt with a black leather jacket over it, a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his every curve, black combat boots and he also was wearing black fingerless gloves. His nails were painted black. He had dark sunglasses on and both his ears were pierced three times, he had a silver bar through his left ear and his lip was pierced.

HPOV:

I heard the music begin and i stood up as i sang the first part.

Harry:So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?

Then i turned to Draco and nodded my head to let the others know they could start coming out.

Harry:Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby

Then Draco walked up to me and i turned to him as i sang the next part.

Harry:Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name

Then i turned to my left and sang the chorus to Bill Weasley.

Harry:No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

I turned and looked at the staff table and sang the rest of the chorus to Hagrid.

Harry:Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

I then went up to Draco and started to play around with him as i sang the next part.

Harry:It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I’m a work it ‘til you’re totally blown

DPOV:  
Harry then turned to Hermione as he sang the first part of the chorus.

Harry:No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Then i walked up behind him and pulled out his ponytail as he sang the rest of the chorus.  
Harry:Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

SPOV:

Then Luke turned to face me, took off his dark sunglasses and i gasped. His emerald green eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner and i knew by his eyes that it was Harry. Then he turned to Draco and sang the next part.

Harry:Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Entertainment  
Oh oh... Oh entertainment  
I'm here for your entertainment

HPOV:

Before i sang the next line, i forcefully pushed Draco against the wall and looked in his eyes with a passionate fire blazing through my heart. Every person around us grew silent. I then captured his lips in a passionate kiss and everyone gasped. I then pulled away, took my leather jacket off and grabbed Draco’s hand as i sang the next line.

Harry: Oooohhh  
Do you like what you see?  
Wooooaaaahhhh  
Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam

Then i let go of Draco’s hand, walked up to where the potions bitch was sitting, looked into his Onyx eyes and sang the rest of the song to him. 

Harry: Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet ( Draco:bet ya thought)  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (Draco:turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment(Author’s note song again belongs to Adam Lambert and is called For Your Entertainment)

Once the song ended, everyone went wild. Then i went up to the staff table and to where professor Dumbledore was standing. Once i was standing next to him, he turned to the house tables and said,

“it is my great pleasure to introduce you to your new Defense against the dark arts professor and new head of Gryffindor house, Professor Harry Potter.”


	4. First day of classes and Severus makes a realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter as well as chapter 5 are short. they are more like filler chapters

Chapter 4:First day of classes and Severus makes a realization

HPOV: (The next day)

Well, today is the first day of lessons and i have no idea what i want to teach them first. Maybe i’ll just teach them how to disarm their opponents. I walked out of mine and Draco’s chambers and to the Great Hall. once i got there, i saw that the potions bitch was standing outside of the doors. I made my expression emotionless and just walked right past him. I didn’t want to even look at him.

SPOV:

I was waiting outside of the Great Hall for Harry to come because i wanted to talk to him. Then i saw him walking towards me but before i could say anything he walked right past me and into the Great Hall. i can’t believe how much Harry has changed but i also know that it’s my fault that he’s changed this much. I sigh and walk into the great hall and sit at the other end of the staff table than him and try to think of a way to get him to talk to me.


	5. Harry and Severus talk

Chapter 5:Harry and Severus talk

SPOV: (3 weeks later)

It’s been three weeks since Harry became the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and he still won’t talk to me. I really need to talk to him and apologize for everything that happened eleven years ago.

DPOV:

I took Harry’s hand in mine and we walked to the Great hall for breakfast.

“Daddy, uncle Draco!” Mira called from the Gryffindor table, we sat down next to her and Teddy. 

“Good morning princess.” i said as i gave her a hug. 

“Good morning uncle Draco.” 

“so what do you and Teddy have first today?”

“we have professor McGonagall.” Mira said with a smile.

HPOV:

“Well, you better listen closely to everything she tells you. You’ll need it later.” i told my princess. 

“Yes daddy.” i then kissed the top of her head, got up from the table and left to go to my classroom. Once i got to my classroom i got everything set up for today’s lesson and waited for class to begin.

SPOV:

I was walking towards my chambers when i saw Harry walking out of his classroom. 

“Harry!” i called and ran up to him.

HPOV:

I heard the potions bitch call my name and i sighed. Then i turned to face him and glared at him.

“What the fuck do you want?” i asked. 

“Can we please go talk?” he asked in a small voice before he turned around and started walking. I sighed and followed him, he opened the door to his chambers and we walked inside. Once we were inside, i went into the living room and turned around to face him. 

“Well start talking.” i said in a harsh voice. 

“I wanted to talk about what happened that night eleven years ago.” he said nervously. I folded my arms over my chest and waited for him to start talking. He took a deep breath and said, 

“i’m so sorry that i accused you of cheating on me and that i yelled at you. I regret it so much. I regret everything that happened that day. I’m so very very sorry.” i got mad then. No i was pissed. I couldn’t believe he would apologize after all these years and think i would just forgive him. 

“You’re apologizing about accusing me and yelling at me but not for pushing me to the ground?! I almost lost Mira because of that!” i yelled at him. I then stepped closer to him,pulled my hand back and then slapped him across his face with all the force i had behind it. With that i left his chambers and went to go find Draco.


	6. Mira gets hurt

Chapter 6:Mira gets hurt

HPOV: (2 weeks later)

It’s kinda hard to believe that i’m actually teaching Defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts. It’s almost like a dream.

“Daddy, guess what Teddy and i get to do today?” my little princess asked me. 

“What princess?” i asked her with a smile on my face. 

“We get to learn about the different plants!”

“that’s great. But promise me you’ll be super careful.those plants can be dangerous most of the time.” 

“i promise daddy.” she gave me a hug and then ran to her transfiguration class. So i went to my classroom, took off my leather jacket and started to set up the room for the second stunning lesson. 

“Good morning professor Potter. Victorie Weasley said as she walked into the classroom.

“Good morning Ms. Victorie.” i said to her. 

“Are you ready for today’s stunning lesson?” i asked her. 

“Yes,Professor, i am.” 

“good.” a few minutes later, the rest of the class came in and sat down. So i put my hair up in it’s ponytail, stood in front of the class and said,

”alright, pair up and get ready for another stunning lesson. Victorie, you’re with me.” Victorie nodded and walked to stand in front of me in the ready position.

Mira’s POV:

“Uncle Draco, are you coming with me and Teddy to Herbology today? I asked.

“Of course i am princess. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” i then hugged him and we went to the green houses. Once we got there, Professor Sprout lead us inside of the first green house and told us to partner up. So i went over to Teddy and we waited for her to give us instructions. 

“Alright first years, today we will be learning about the different types of plants and their different uses in potions, posions and antidotes.” Professor Sprout said. I can’t believe i get to learn all of this! 

“Professor?” i asked.

“yes , miss.Potter?”

“Are we going to learn how to handle the plants and how to take care of them as well?” 

“of course you are. That’s one of the most important lessons.” i smiled and waited for her to start.

DPOV: (A few minutes later)

I can’t believe how well Mira is doing in this class. 

“You little girl is very smart. You must have been teaching her a few things as she was growing up.” Professor Sprout said as she walked over to stand next to me. 

“Actually, Harry’s the one who taught her as she was growing up, and she’s not my little girl. I’m just her godfather and her uncle.” i answered her with a small smile. 

“Well, either way, she’s very smart and so is Teddy.” 

“Thank you. Teddy’s been through so much already. I see a lot of Harry in him even though he’s only his godfather.” 

“yeah, he lost both his parents just like Harry did.” 

“I’m glad that…” Suddenly i heard Mira scream. I turned and saw that one of the plants had wrapped its vines around her. 

“Mira!!! Hold on, i’m coming!!” i yelled as i ran towards her.once i got there, i pulled out my wand and stunned the plant. Then i carefully unwrapped the plants vines from around Mira but as soon as the vines were off of her, i noticed scratches all over her. Then i looked at her closely and saw that she was barely breathing. I picked her up into my arms and ran her into the castle and up to the hospital wing. Once i entered the hospital wing, i layed Mira on an empty bed and went into Poppy’s office and said, 

“Mira’s been hurt and she’s barely breathing!” then Poppy followed me over to where Mira was and then turned to me and said, 

“Go get Harry, he needs to be here.” i nodded and rant to where his classroom was.

HPOV:

“Alright everyone, that ends today’s stunning lesson.” i said as everyone went back to their seats. As everyone sat down, i took off my leather jacket and draped it over my chair. 

“Harry!” i heard Draco yell, i turned around and saw fear and worry in his eyes. So i ran over to him and said, 

“what is it? What’s wrong?”

“it’s Mira! She’s been hurt badly! You need to come to the hospital wing right now!” as soon as he said that my heart stopped. I couldn’t believe my little girl was hurt. I then ran out of the classroom as fast as i could to the hospital wing.


	7. Severus finds out Mira is his daughter

HPOV:  
Once i got to the hospital wing, i opened the doors and ran inside. As soon as i ran inside, i saw my little princess laying on a bed all scratched up and pale. 

“Poppy, please, please, tell me she’s going to be ok. I can’t lose my little girl.” i pleaded as soon as i saw Poppy. She then looked at me and said,

”we have to transfer her over to Saint Mungo’s. I don’t know how to help her. I’m sorry Harry.

DPOV:

As soon as i walked into the hospital wing, i saw that Harry was about to break. So i walked over to the fireplace inside Poppy’s office and flooed Snape.

SPOV:

“Snape!” i heard Draco’s voice coming from the fireplace. 

“What is it Draco?” i asked as i walked over to the fireplace. 

“Mira is hurt badly and Harry is about to lose it!” he said in a rush.

“I’m on my way.” i said. Then i stepped into the fire and walked into the hospital wing. Once i entered the hospital wing, i saw that Harry was shaking and then i saw his daughter. I can’t believe that she’s hurt. 

“Thanks for coming Snape. I’ll be going to St. Mungo’s with Mira.” 

“Alright.” then Draco gave Harry a quick hug and left with Madam Pomfrey and Mira. i then put my hand on Harry’s shoulder and said, 

“why don’t we go back to my chambers while you wait for news on Mira.” he gave a small nod and we walked out of the hospital wing and to my chambers. Once we got to my chambers, i closed the door and went over to the couch and sat down next to Harry. Once i sat down Harry broke down crying into my chest. I was surprised that he was doing this but then i wrapped my arms around him and started to run my hand through his long hair to help calm him down. 

“It’s alright Harry, Mira will live. I know she will.” i said rocking him. 

“How? How can you know that?” he asked as tears fell. 

“Because, she’s a fighter just like you.” i heard him sigh and i could feel that he was shaking less.

“She’ll be alright, Harry. You have to believe that.” 

“i know that, but she’s my little princess. I can’t help but worry.” he sighed. 

“Harry, look at me please.” he then looked up and i saw that his eyeliner had run. So i picked up a washcloth and wiped it up and said,

” you know, that’s how Sirius and everyone felt about you every time you got hurt.” he gave a small smile and wiped away the last of his tears. 

“Thanks Severus.” 

“you’re welcome Harry. But i do have a question for you.” i said.

HPOV:

“What’s that?” 

“Why hasn’t Mira’s other father been told that she’s hurt?” as soon as Severus asked that question, i knew i wouldn’t be able to lie about who Mira’s other father is. 

“Because, he doesn’t know she’s his daughter.” i said with a sigh. 

“Who’s her other father?” i took a deep breath and said, 

“you are.” then i got up from the couch, walked over to the other side of the room and put my face into my hands.

SPOV:  
I can’t believe that i have a daughter. I got up from the couch, walked over to where Harry is standing and wrapped my arms around him.


	8. Severus and Harry spend the night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains a sex scene so if you would like to skip this chapter feel free to

SPOV:

“Harry, i’m so sorry. You don’t know how sorry i am. I wish i could turn back time to that day and restart it.” then Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck.

HPOV:

Once my arms were around his neck, i leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips and then pulled away. 

“I know you’re sorry Severus, and i’m sorry too.” Then i looked over towards the couch and saw Draco’s patronus.

“It’s Draco!” i said and ran over to where it was. Once i was in front of it, it opened it’s mouth and i heard Draco say, 

“Mira is doing fine, she’ll be fully recovered in just a few days.” then it disappeared and i turned to Severus and ran into his arms and began to kiss him passionately. Then a few minutes later, i pulled away and saw that Severus had a confused look on his face. I smiled and said, 

“Mira is going to be alright.”

SPOV:

I smiled back at him and brought Harry’s lips back up to mine and kissed him passionately. All of a sudden, i felt Harry unbuttoning my gray shirt and my senses went insane. Then, the unzipping of my black dress pants quickly followed. I never expected Harry to act this way, but i enjoyed it. With all the strength i had, i carried my devious wizard boy over to the gigantic king sized bed, and from that moment on, we let the romance take over.

HPOV:

Sev took the time to notice my crescent moon tattoo on my right wrist… no one ever got the chance to see it, but i felt relieved that he did. 

“What’s the tattoo for?” Sev asked me curiously. 

“It represents Remus.” i told him as he cuddled up to me just a few minutes later.Shockingly, i realized that he cuddled a bit too close, and i figured him out once he started to suck my dick. Moaning in pleasure, i couldn’t contain my excitement and screamed out his name loudly.

SPOV:

Grasping onto Harry’s inner thighs, i noticed my hand prints leaving red marks, and it brought even more sexual tension to the situation. An hour later, i backed away from his dick and wiped off the streaming sweat off of my forehead.

HPOV:

“I can’t believe it’s been so long since we’ve done this,” i told him as i noticed his sweet smile… it brought back so many memories. 

“It’s been a long time, my dear devious wizard boy. I missed you,” Sev said to me, slightly winking, while i returned the phrase back to him. As we continued staring deeper into each other’s eyes, the night came to an end,but our time together felt endless.


	9. Severus and Harry go visit Mira

Chapter 9: Severus and Harry go visit Mira

SPOV:(the next morning)

I woke up and smiled when i saw my love in my arms. I can’t believe he’s mine again. I’m never going to hurt him again. I ran a hand through his hair and couldn’t believe how long it was now. 

“Good morning Sev.” my love said. I bent down and kissed him lovingly. 

“Good morning to you too love. Do you want to go see Mira today?” i asked him.

“Yes i’ll just have to go get Teddy, he must be so worried about her.” he said with a caring look in his beautiful green eyes. 

“Alright, why don’t you go get Teddy and come back here so we can go to St. Mungo’s together.”

“Alright, i’ll be right back.” and then he left my chambers.

HPOV:

I walked into the Gryffindor common room and immediately saw Teddy sitting in a chair by the fireplace. I started walking over to him and i couldn’t help but think that he really looks a lot like a younger version of Remus.

Teddy’s POV:

“Teddy,what are you doing sitting here by yourself?” i heard my dad say. 

“Because i feel guilty about Mira getting hurt, if i was watching her more closely she wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” i said as i looked up at him. 

“Don’t blame yourself for this Teddy, you couldn’t have helped her anyway, you’re just learning to do magic.”

“i know, i just feel like it’s my fault she got hurt.” i felt tears start to form in my eyes.

HPOV:

I knelt down in front of him and said, 

“Teddy, look at me please.” he looked up at me and i saw tears in his eyes. 

“Would you like to come with me and Mira’s dad to go visit Mira?” 

“Yes, please, i want to be sure she isn’t mad at me.” 

“alright, let’s go.” we stood up, he took my hand,and we headed to Sev’s chambers.

SPOV:(Three minutes later)

We had just arrived at St. Mungo’s and HArry went over to the reception desk to find out where out little girl was. 

“Professor Snape,Sir?” Teddy asked.

“yes,Teddy?” 

“Do you hate me because i’m Remus John Lupin’s son?” i was shocked the he would ask that. 

“I never hated your father Teddy, i may have been upset about what happened when we were in school, but i’ve never hated him, and i could never hate you either Teddy. You’re a good kid.” i told him with a smile. 

“Thank you Professor.” 

“Please,when we’re not in school or around other students, you can call me either Severus or papa, since i am Mira’s papa.” 

“alright papa.” he said with a smile. 

“Sev,Teddy come on, let’s go see Mira.” i took Teddy’s hand and followed my love to our daughter’s room.

HPOV:

Once we got to her room, i opened the door,and we walked inside. I took Sev’s hand and sat down beside her bed. 

“She looks so peaceful when she’s sleeping.” i heard Sev say. 

“Yeah she does. Do you remember the son we both sang?” i asked him. 

“Yes,why?” 

“I want her and Teddy to hear us sing together.” 

“Alright. I’ll start.” He smiled,took a deep breath and began to sing.

Severus:If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

He wrapped his arm around me and we both looked at our little girl as he sang the next part.

Severus:And if I never knew you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

I looked at my daughter and saw that she was awake and that she was smiling.

SPOV:

I saw that my daughter was awake and smiled as i sang the next part.

Severus:In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

She smiled back at me, i turned to Teddy and sang.

Severus:If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Harry squeezed my hand and started to smile.

HPOV:

I smiled at my love and sang my part.

Harry:I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right

We looked into each other's eyes and sang the next part.

Harry:Oh if i never knew you  
Severus: there’s no moment i regret  
Harry: If i never felt this love  
Severus:since the moment that we met  
Harry:i would have no inkling of  
Severus:If out time has gone too fast  
Harry:How precious life can be…  
Severus: i’ve lived at last…

I then turned to my princess and sang.

Harry:I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is singing  
We were right  
We were right

Then Sev took Mira’s hand and we sang the rest of the song together.

Severus:And if I never knew you  
Harry: If i never knew you  
Severus:I'd have lived my whole life through Empty as the sky  
Harry:Never knowing why  
Both: Lost forever If i never knew you (song is If i never knew you from Pocahontas)

When the song ended, i looked at my daughter and said, 

“you scared me there, i thought i was going to lose you princess.” 

“Dad you worry too much.” she said with a small smile. I sighed, look at Sev and said, 

“So i’ve been told.” he laughed and took my hand in his free one. 

“Daddy?” my princess asked. 

“Yes princess? What is it?”   
“Are you and papa together again?” i smiled and said, 

“yes princess we are.” she smiled and said, 

“Good, I'm happy.” Then i gave her a hug and then Teddy said, 

“Mira, i’m so sorry. Please say you forgive me.” she looked at Teddy and said,

“There’s nothing to forgive Teddy. We both know i’m a klutz at times. Besides, you wouldn’t have been able to do anything anyway.” And with that said Teddy sighed in relief.


	10. A winter engagement

Chapter 10:A winter engagement

SPOV: (December 1st)

I woke up and smiled as i saw the love of my life in my arms. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. I think it’s time i asked him to marry me. I smiled as i quietly got out of our bed and went over to my dresser. Once i was in front of my dresser, i opened the drawer, and took out the little black box that held the ring in it. once i had the box in my hand, i got dressed, slipped the box into my pocket and started to cook breakfast for my love.

HPOV: ( one minute later)

I woke up to the smell of coffee and smiled as i got out of bed and got dressed. Once i was dressed, i walked into the living room and sat down next to my love. 

“Good morning Sev.” i said, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Good morning love.” he said, kissing me back. 

“What do you have planned for today?” i asked, 

“Well, since there’s no classes today, i thought we could go into Hogsmeade and do a little Christmas shopping.” that surprised me, i thought he hated shopping. 

“Really? I thought you hated shopping.” i asked him. 

“Not as much as i used to, and besides, i love going shopping with you.” 

“Alright let’s go.” he laughed as we got up from the couch and got our coats on.

SPOV: (2 hours later)

“That was really nice Sev.” my love said as we walked back into our chambers. I smiled as i said,

”It was. But that’s not the only thing i have planned for us.” he yawned and said,

“I think i need to take a nap before i can do anything else.” i gave him a gentle kiss and said, 

“Alright love, you go rest and i’ll get things ready for when you wake up later.” he nodded and went back into our bedroom and fell asleep. I then started cooking a very special dinner, set the table, and made sure i still had the ring in my pocket.

HPOV: (1 hour later)  
I got out of our bed and walked into the living room. Once i walked into the living room, i couldn’t help but gasp when i saw what was set up. There was a table set for two with a candle in the middle of the table, and rose petals everywhere. I smiled as i felt Sev wrap his arms around my waist. 

“I thought we should have a special dinner for just the two of us.” 

“Alright.” he then lead me over to my chair and i sat down, and then he put a plate filled with all my favorite foods in front of me. 

“You didn’t have to do all this Sev.” i said with a small smile on my face. 

“Yes i did, i wanted this night to be unforgettable.” he replied with a smile on his face. 

“Really? Why?” i asked curious as to what he had in mind. 

“Because there’s something i want to ask you.” 

“what?” he then took a deep breath, got down on one knee, and pulled out a little black box.

SPOV:

I opened the box to reveal the ring and i heard him gasp. 

“I lost you once Harry, and i never want to go through that again. It hurt not having you by my side, so, all i ask is, Harry James Potter, will you marry me?” i looked up at him and saw that he had tears in his eyes and by the smile on his face, i could tell that they were tears of joy. 

“Yes!” he cried as he threw himself into my arms and kissed me passionately.once we pulled apart, i took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his finger. I couldn’t help the smile that came to my lips as i pulled him close for another passionate kiss.


	11. Harry finds out he’s going to have a baby

Chapter 11:Harry finds out he’s going to have a baby

HPOV: (3 weeks later)

For the last two weeks i haven’t been feeling good. I’ve been having some really bad stomach cramps and i’ve been throwing up. Sev even told me to stay home today because i haven’t been well. Then it occurred to me what might be happening. I got up off the couch and ran to Sev’s office. Once i got there, i opened the door and walked inside. 

“Sev?” i asked nervously.

SPOV:

I turned around and immediately was concerned. 

“What? What is it?” i asked as i placed my hands on my loves shoulders. 

“I just realized something.” 

“what?” 

“i’ve been sick like this before.” 

“Really? When?” 

“when i was pregnant with Mira.” i couldn’t think. Was he?

“Sev, i think i maybe pregnant again.” he said as he walked towards my desk. I followed him and wrapped my arms around him as i said.

“This time love, i’ll be by your side through everything. 

“Really” 

“yes.” 

“we should probably go up to the hospital wing so Poppy can check.” he said. 

“Alright let’s go.” i then took his hand and we headed for the hospital wing.

HPOV:

One we got to the hospital wing, we walked inside, i walked over to an empty bed and layed down. Sev then came over and sat own on the edge of the bed next to me and started to run his hand through my hair. 

“Well, hello Harry,Severus, what brings you two here?” Poppy asked. 

“Well,pretty much what brought me in when i was pregnant with Mira, i think i’m with child again.” i told her. 

“Well let me do a full body scan on you to see.” she then took out her wand and began to scan me. A few seconds later she put her wand down and said,

”you’re right Harry, you’re with child.” i smiled as i looked at Sev and saw that he was smiling too and that he had tears of joy in his eyes. I then placed my hand on my stomach as i asked,

”How far along am i Poppy?” she smiled and said, 

“Three months.” 

“thank you.” i then got up off the bed, took Sev’s hand, and we walked out of the hospital wing and went back to our chambers.


	12. a family Christmas at #12 Grimland Place

Chapter 12: a family Christmas at #12 Grimland Place

HPOV:(December 24th)

Well today the Weasley’s and Draco are coming here to spend Christmas with the kids,Sev and i. 

“We should tell the Weasley’s and Draco about the baby tonight.” i said as i walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sev. 

“Alright, also Albus and Minerva are going to stop by tonight as well.” 

“Alright.” i then stood up and started to head to the kitchen to start cooking, when i felt Sev wrap his arms around me. 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” he asked me.

“Cooking dinner.” i replied a little confused. 

“No you’re not. You’re going to relax and Kreacher and Dobby will cook dinner.” he said as i gave in. 

“And what will you be doing?” he smiled and said, 

“I’ll be in our room helping you relax.” i rolled my eyes but let him drag me into our room. Once we were in our room, he closed the door,led me over to our bed,laid me down and began to kiss me passionately. I knew exactly where this was headed so i decided to speed things up a little by taking his shirt off of him. He laughed and without breaking the kiss, he took my shirt off of me. Then his pants came off,followed by my own.

SPOV:

As soon as all our clothes were off, i broke our kiss and just took in the sight that was my love. I smiled as i looked at his stomach and saw that there was a baby bump. I placed my hand on his stomach and said, 

“This right here is the best gift i could be given this year.” my love smiled as he placed his hand on top of mine.

“I’m glad because i didn’t get you anything else.” i smiled and said, 

“Good because this is all i want.” i then kissed my love passionately.

HPOV:(3 hours later)

I heard a knock at our door and said, 

“come in.” then Sev came and sat down next to me, took my hand in his and the Weasley’s came into our house. 

“Merry Christmas!” Fred and George yelled and i couldn’t help but give a small smile. 

“Merry Christmas to you too.” i said as they all sat down.

“So where are Mira and Teddy?” Hermione asked. 

“They’re with Draco right now, all three of them should be here any second now.” as soon as i said that, the door opened and they stepped inside. 

“Daddy! Papa!” Mira cried happily as she ran over to us. 

“Hey princess.” i said as i hugged her. Then i felt two more sets of arms wrap around us and i knew Teddy and Sev had joined the hug. I laughed and said, 

“alright, its time to let go.” they smiled and let go of me. Then Teddy and Mira went and sat down next to Draco.

“Are we still waiting for someone?” Draco asked.

SPOV:

“Yes, we’re waiting for Albus and Minerva.” i said and then the door opened and they both walked in. 

“Albus, Minerva, we’re so glad you could stop by.” my love said. 

“We’re glad you invited us.” Albus replied with a smile on his face.

“Please sit down, we’re just about to open a few gifts.” i said. They then sat down and Teddy said, 

“i’ll pass out the gifts.” i smiled at my son and said, 

“alright.”

HPOV:

We had just finished opening gifts and just sat down to have dinner, when i decided that now would be a good time to tell them the news. I took Sev’s hand and gave it a small squeeze to let him know what i was going to do, and then i turned my attention to our friends and said, 

“Sev and i have two announcements we want to make and i think now would be the best time to make them.” i smiled as Sev got up from his chair and came over to stand behind my chair.  
“What is it?” Fred and George asked together. I took a deep breath, felt Sev place his hands on my shoulders, lifted my left hand so everyone could see my ring and said, 

“well first is, Sev and i are getting married.” 

“well its about time.” Draco said and i couldn’t help but silently agree with him. 

“Congratulations you two!” Molly exclaimed happily. I smiled at her and then stood up. 

“Sev can i get your help with something in our room real quick before we tell them our other announcement?” i asked him. 

“Of course.” we then walked upstairs to our room. Once we were in our room, i closed the door and said.

”i need to change out of this sweater.” Sev laughed lightly and said, 

“yeah, you do, it’s just not your style.” i smiled as i began to pull off my sweater. 

“Can you go get me my green button up dress shirt please?” “of course love.” he then went to our closet and pulled out my shirt.

“Here you go love,” he said handing me my shirt. 

“Thanks.” i said as i put my shirt on. Once it was on, i realized that it made the fact that i’m pregnant stand out. 

“Well, i guess we won’t really have to tell them this one.” i said as i turned to look at Sev.

SPOV:

“I guess not, but you look amazing in green. Maybe you do belong in Slytherin.” i teased and he laughed. 

“Maybe. Now let’s go back to the dining room before they come looking for us,” he said as he laced our fingers together. We then walked out of our room and headed back down the stairs. Racing down the stairs, i grabbed onto Harry’s waist as the Weasley’s anxiously crowded at the edge of the steps. With expressions of shock on their faces, they noticed… the stomach. This is it. Harry smiled.

”well as you can tell i’m pregnant.” i smiled as i hugged my love.

HPOV:

I looked around and i could tell everyone was shocked. Then Hermione and Molly both walked up and hugged me. 

“I’m so happy for you Harry dear.” Molly said.As the endless stream of voices cascaded from the group, I couldn't help but smile bright as I knew that everyone would happily welcome our new addition. As I look back at Sev and see his smile, which was a little exhausted from everyone's upbeat energy in the room, I could tell that he was just as happy as I am even if he doesn't have the energy to show it. And so as the excitement was coming to an end after a couple more hours, everyone was happy both of the festivities, the food, the guests soon left wishing us all one last merry Christmas before departing until the next meeting, the merriment of the holidays still lingering even after the night is over.


	13. A new years performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok i promise this will be the last chapter with a song in it. sorry there are so many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i promise this will be the last chapter with a song in it. sorry there are so many.

Chapter 13: A New Years Performance

HPOV:(December 31st)

As quickly as Christmas had come it was over in the blink of an eye, and soon we had rolled up to the day of new years. Everyone around town was excited as people were buzzing about their plans for the night. Some commenting on how they'll be partying and others talk of spending time with their other half. Me and Sev, on the other hand, will once again be hosting for our little group. I had sent Sev out to collect fireworks as I went for the groceries for dinner, knowing not to go a bit overboard since everyone had volunteered to bring something as a potluck. As i got to the store i picked up the few things i needed and was on my way back to the house when i bumped into someone. 

“Oh i’m so sorry i wasn’t paying attention.” i said as i look to see who i ran into and gasp surprised. It was Dudley. 

“Dudley what are you doing all the way over on this side of London?” i asked. 

“W-well looking for you actually. I wanted to apologize for all those years i treated you badly i was just jealous. Can you ever forgive me Harry?” i smiled. 

“Of course Dudley i forgive you. Would you like to join me and my family for New Years? I’d love for them to get to know you.” Dudley smiled as he said,

” i’d like that Harry, mum and dad kicked me out when you disappeared and i wanted to go look for you.” 

“you wanted to look for me? Really?” i asked surprised that he cared back then. 

“Yeah, Draco had come to get your stuff and said your relationship had ended and you were devastated . i wanted to make sure you were alright.” i look down. 

“I was. I ended up raising my daughter alone. But Draco helped a lot. But none of that matters now. Sev and i are engaged and are going to have a baby.” i rest my hand on my belly smiling a little. 

“That's great Harry! I’m so happy for you guys.” Dudley said smiling. 

“Why don’t we head to my place and you can help me get dinner started.” 

“alright.”

SPOV:(A few minutes later)

I heard the door open and knew Harry was home with the groceries,so i went to the hallways to help him. Once i got there i was surprised to see who was with him. It was Dudley his awful cousin. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” i growled and pulled Harry behind me protectively not wanting anything to happen to him or our unborn child. 

“Harry invited me to come to your party” Dudley said shaking. “It’s true love i did. He apologized for everything and wants to start over and be apart of our family.” my love said and i looked at him surprised. 

“Are you sure about this? After everything he and his parents did to you?” i asked worried not wanting him to get hurt again. 

“Yes sev i’m sure i want our kids to know him.” i look back at Dudley and sigh. 

“Fine you can stay but if you hurt Harry i will make sure you are punished.” i threatened him and i walk upstairs leaving them to talk for a bit.

HPOV:(a few minutes before midnight)

So far the party has been going great! Everyone has been really nice to Dudley and my princess and little wolf love him and i think Dudley has become an uncle of sorts to them. I laughed as Mira started to show him her book collection. I then felt Sev put his hand on my shoulder and i smiled knowing it was time for our surprise. I stood up and everyone turned to look at us. 

“Well it’s almost midnight everyone but before it is Sev and i would like to give our kids something special before they go back to Hogwarts. As you guys know i love to sing, but you haven’t heard me sing with the love of my life so we’d like to sing a song that we hold close to our heart.” i turn to Sev and he places his hand on my cheek and begins to sing as the music starts.

Severus:No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

I smiled softly as i took his free hand and sang my part.

Harry: Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

I looked up at Sev and saw that he was smiling as he sang his next part.

Severus:Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

I felt tears start to form as i sang only seeing him.

Harry: All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

I couldn’t believe after everything we were finally together and happy. I smiled as i listened to him sing one of my favorite parts of the song.

Severus: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you, here beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
That's all I ask of you

I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling as i sang.

Harry: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

He wrapped his arms around me as we sang the last part.

Both:Share each day with me, each night, each morning

Harry:Say you love me

Severus: You know I do

Both:Love me, that's all I ask of you  
Love me, that's all I ask of you (Author’s note: song is All I Ask of you from Phantom of the Opera)

As we finished Sev pulled me in for a kiss as everyone cheered. I couldn’t help but smile knowing i was finally happy. As midnight came the couples in the room shared a kiss and i couldn’t help think of what all this new year would bring us and how i couldn’t wait to spend the rest of my life with the man i love.


	14. Author's note

so these past few months have been hard for me and i've been in a funk. i lost my furbaby Big Red who i've had since i was 3. she passed away in her sleep and because of Covid i wasn't able to see her all year. i've been dealing with guilt and heart break but i'm slowly coming out of my funk and have started writing again. i wanna than my readers for waiting so patiently and i promise i'll post more soon.


End file.
